


It's just that simple

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [13]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Urban Jungle, Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Eye pain warning, Role Reversal, Short Stories, Underage Drinking, Unworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Some short stories I made with various prompts. Will leave them here.





	1. Giving Him A Chance

Those memories when he was a stranger to her.  
  
The man that created her.  
  
Who had used her.  
  
They were still present sometimes.  
  
It took so much convincing from her cousin,  


_the original copy_  


To convince her that the man has changed  
  
He begged for forgiveness  
  
In such a pathetic manner that she almost laughed at it  
  
But the sincerity in her cousin's eyes begged to differ  
  
To give him a second chance.  
  
She felt her heart beat skip when her creator spilled out his regrets  
  
The shame  
  
The misery  
  
The jealously he held for the former best friend  
  
Who had everything

  
Well...

  
A swift movement and she knelt down at her creator  
  
And gave him a chance  
  
It was the best decision she did  
  
For the both of them  
  
For her cousin  
  
For her creator  
  
No

  
_**Father**_  


And for her  
  
It took time, hours, months,  
  
But everything played out  
  
From the silent times with drinking tea in the living room  
  
To now opening up and having bonding moments  
  
Everything played out well  
  
Now she has someone to help her get through the night after nightmares  
  
Nightmares of shadows and bright lights  
  
Green chains and white horns  
  
She has someone to adjust her blanket and comfort her  
  
She made the right choice  
  
She has family now


	2. Her Little Brother

She remembered when it was one of those hot summer days.  
  
Those perfect days to eat Popsicles in sunny weather with her little brother.  
  
"A ghost better not take our popsicles again!" Her brother would say, at such a young age when she was still in middle school.  
  
"Don't worry, your big sister will protect you!"  
  
She would show off her amateur tae kwon do moves she's been practicing, just to ensure her promise. It made her brother giggle, satisfied with the answer and continued eating their icy treat.  


* * *

  
  
Lugging thick cables up the stairs was a pain, but she noticed how her parents were about to head down stairs to work on an experiment.  
  
However, her brother was there, and knowing him, he was testing out some new ghost ability.  
  
"Oh hey _**Mom and Dad**_! Don't mind me, just moving these cables and out of your way _heading DOWN stairs_!"  
  
She hoped that got her brother's attention, and it was granted when she heard rushed shuffling of items downstairs.  
  
She stayed around just in case, even distracted her parents for a few seconds.

* * *

  
"Are you sure he's changed?"  
  
"Jazz, I promise you, he's a different person now. Mom and Dad know everything that happened after the lab accident and hospital. They accepted me as half ghost, why not their **best friend**?"  
  
She was wary, but seeing how the man acted with shy kindness and even actual regret in his eyes.

She trusts her brother's words.

And she agreed with him about the other man.  
  
Maybe he deserves a second chance.  


* * *

  
  
A knock on the door, the first brave one to ever knock on his door for weeks.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
She opened the door, only finding her younger brother, his head out of the window,  
  
In ghost form  
  
Holding a red beret and a black choker in his hands.  
  
"Danny, please...talk to me."  
  
It's only been two weeks since the funeral and her brother refused to leave his room.  
  
A whole month since the unfortunate accident.  
  
"Danny..."  
  
He didn't respond, he only stared out at the moon. Only a small whisper made its way.

  
"...Yes?"

  
Her brother's voice sounded _broken_ , and so painfully hoarse.  
  
"Danny, please." She pleaded once more.  
  
"I need you to talk to me. You're not okay; I know _their_ deaths are ripping you apart."  
  
"I don't need to talk."  
  
She refused to believe that, noticing how his grip on those two items got tighter.  
  
"Danny, you're in pain. Mom and Dad are worried sick about you and are waiting for you to come out. We need you to open up to us. We can help you through this."

  
_"It's all my fault."_

  
That threw her off, but from how his voice cracked slightly, the guilt is present.  
  
"Danny, no. No it's not, you know that there wasn't...." She trailed off before continuing.  
  
"Please, come downstairs."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _Please_. Why can't you let me grieve?"  
  
It went silent again, only the echoes of the crickets' songs.

  
"...I need more time to be alone. Please, Jazz..."  
  
He never faced her,  
  
Never turned around.  
  
But she can tell there were probably more tears on his face than earlier.  
  
She left the room, knowing he still needs more time to mourn.  


* * *

  
  
He went missing.  
  
It was turning out great.  
  
Her brother was starting to turn out better than before, some wounds starting to heal.  
  
Now he's missing.  
  
The boooo-merang couldn't find him for once.  
  
She was so worried,  
  
And desperate.  


* * *

  
  
No matter what her parents say, she tried to get a chance.  
  
A chance to sneak out into the temporary battlegrounds of the hero and villain.  
  
Spirit of Amity vs The Vicious Poltergeist  
  
It didn't matter who beat who.  


He was terrifying  
  
He was cruel  
  
He was _evil_  


But she still loved him no matter what  
  
She just wanted to see her little brother again...


	3. The Fentons

There was smoke everywhere  
  
They didn't know where the hell they were.  


Green flames scattered around the roads, and driving through them didn't help the view.  
  
"Faster, Jack! We have to hurry!" She shouted.  
  
He did hurry, and slammed his foot into the gas petal.  
  
Their weapons popped out of the car and took aim.  
  
Screams and wails of unwanted ghosts were heard and they were elimanated.  
  
He pulled down a lever that dispersed shields out everywhere for any civilian to take shelter in.  
  
She popped her torso out of the window and launched more blasts from her bazooka towards the other ghosts.  
  
"Careful Madds! Make sure V-Man isn't flying around near us. You remember _last_ time."  
  
"Sweetie, that was you remember? And don't you worry, I'm keeping an eye out for Vlad."  
  
The flames were starting to die down, which gave them some hope.  
  
It means Vlad is winning the fight with his arch nemesis.  
  
She noticed the cloud of smoke slowly fading away.  
  
He pressed more buttons to activate canons that suck in ghosts and sends them back to the Ghost Zone.

  
What a thrill.  
  
A time consuming and stressful career.

  
But it was satisfying to the very end.  
  
If only Danny could see them going into action.  
  
She'll have to tell him all about it once he gets back from his mission.  
  
A golden flare shot out and out appeared the Spirit of Amity.  
  
The two cheered on for their friend, even though those dark, ice spikes hit the sides of the RV.  
  
"Jack! The road!"  
  
"On it, honey!"

 

He kept his focus on the road, maneuvering those dreaded ice spikes.  
  
Oh what an absolute _danger_ that Poltergeist is.  
  
They never interacted with him, but just by witnessing from afar, he was a ghost no one wanted to deal with.  
  
Except for Vlad.  
  
Their friend fought against the shadow, one blow after another.  
  
For some reason, it always brought up a familiar " _dance_ " she's seen before.

  
The way they move and attack.  
  
The way each blast correlates with the other.  


Deja vu is a mysterious thing huh.

  
Rain began to pour from the angry thunder clouds.  
  
More weapons shot out at the other ghosts nearby.  


Vlad was winning this fight.  


His enemy was laughing at him, but in reality, she can sense the feel of retreat from him.  
  
Ghost after ghost, the fight gets closer to its conclusion.  
  
Poltergeist disappears, vowing to return again as always.  
  
Of course Vlad wins  
  
He's the hero afterall.  
  
Just like her sweet boy.

  
He would have been so proud of Vlad.

  
Everything started to clear and the rained stopped.  
  
The ghosts were gone, and the two ghost hunters went to their friend and aided him from the aftermath.


	4. The First Job

Maybe it's for the best,

Maybe there's nothing she can do.

One by one, ghosts come in and out.

She would circle off each one on her list, and there would be more to add.

Because more keep coming.

She wished he was here.

But he can't come.

He still needs more time.

  
She hunts in red and stops all the spectors from causing dismay.

They show up everywhere and anywhere

From the park, to the docks, in the malls and in our own backyards.

She can stop them

She has to

Its her job.

  
Flying around the city and heading over to the outskirts, the sullen gray location made its presence again.

  
She winced,

And turned around.

Memories of yellow gear and violet accessories came to play.

  
No; she had enough grieving for today.

  
It hurts her too much to bring up those images again.

She flew out to finish her job and hopefully by the time she did,

  
She can go to her second job

To give _him_ the support he needs.


	5. An Upgrade

Finally, the damn outfit was going to be fixed.

The tears and holes in his cape wouldn't match his new...appearance.

A small trip to the mysterious tailor down at the pits of the Ghost Zone he goes a second time.

 

An old ally, his first _ghost_ ally had made his outfit all those years ago, and only updated twice.

 

The first was a standard one; white with black limb wear and a neck collar.

He didn't fancy it for too long and asked his...friend, to make it better after one incident with a ghost behemoth.

So his so called friend made a new change to it. Made it into a costume more than an attire.

However, it can wistand many attacks all at once for his younger self.

So he kept on the silly costume and was known as the infamous Wisconsin Ghost.

How things can change in such little time.

And by little, he meant a lot.

Entering those dark ends brought back old memories, then led to more memories.

Some were fond.

The rest was painful.

He stretched his arms and legs, not feeling the similar ache he was accustomed to for years.

He didn't feel so old anymore.

That certain memory came back again.

* * *

  
_"You're getting old, Vlad."_

_The teen teased at the older halfa._

_The older ghost scoffed at him._

_"Not true, dear boy. I'm just getting started."_

_"You were just complaining that your joints were aching. Sorry 'Fruitloop', looks like you're catching up to Clockwork."_

_"There are some things you don't say, 'Little Badger' and I'm **not** getting old. I'm only 45."_

_"And then you're gonna be 46 and next thing you know, you get some hip problem."_

_"Haha, very comedic of you. You may have fun with **me** getting old, but wait until puberty finishes you off with a heaping pile of hormones."_

_"It's okay Vlad, I'll find the fountain of youth for you._ "

_"Oh just expect me to give you a new razor for Christmas instead of the new console coming out._

_The two halfas continued to tease and sass at each other fondly, while continuing their training._

* * *

  
That memory now left a bitter mark.

Daniel was so happy back then...

And it's all his fault.

Soon he snapped himself out of the guilty trance and trudged down the path.

At the end was a lonely, purple door.

 

A firm knock made contact.

 

Soon, a young woman, terrifying and ghastly lookinh stepped out.

Hair made out of fire and thorns.

Eyes piercing with a black void.

Her image was made to frighten, and felt poisonous.

She azed at the severe looking halfa.

She especially had her eyes on his horns.

 

"No one is with me Anastasia, I promise you that."

The young woman nodded slowly before shifting.

Into a small, sweet, elderly woman.

"You never know who may follow you, Vladimir. I just had to make sure."

She smiled, the ominous disguise from before now gone.

"I'd never see the day that you ruined this one. It took you a while..."

Her meek voice was almost in a gentle whisper.

 

Her now white eyes stared at him.

 

"I'll fix you up something better, and by the mean time, you have to tell me _everything_."

He took a deep breath and entered her little domain.


	6. Protector

It took all day, but finally, a break came by.

 

He was tired, exhausted even.

 

Who wouldn't be after a whole day of ghost hunting?

  
The spectral being floated into his home, shrugging off some debris as well.

He'll clean it up later, as per usual.

His body ached with the cuts and bruises that took hold.

His cape was torn slightly, but in regular condition with it's tough fabric.

 

The house didn't whisper a single sound.

Everything felt silent,

Nothing seemed to interrupt it.

There was no one present at the moment.

  
Only him.

  
His daughter was out doing her club activities at school.

His pet cat was still at the groomers.

  
It's only the hero.

  
The man felt his wounds close up,

Slowly, but steadily.

A sigh escaped the glowing being;

He pressed softly at the claw wound on his arm.

It'll go away.

The villain's marks were never permanent.

  
Slowly, his feet landed on the ground,

White rings appeared and engulfed him.

Standing in the hero's place was now benevolent mayor.

  
Nothing still came around.

Everything was still silent.

  
The mayor walked slowly towards the couch in the living room.

He took one good look and collapsed right on it.

The mayor didn't bother in turning on the tv,

Not yet, that is.

 

He knows he should

But the mayor wants a few more blissful minutes,

His body just needed more time to rest.

Finally,

The mayor is alone

  
It's moments like this where he doesn't mind being alone

Only for a few minutes,

That's all the hero needs.


	7. Current Memories

"Come, the village is this way."

 

A shadow ghost motioned, leading two ghosts, a human, and a skull down a path through snow.

There was no winds blowing through, which was perfect to make it through without a hassle.

 

Frostbite promised of some importance to discuss, in which Poltergeist originally wanted to go to alone.

However, the Red Huntress insisted on coming along, which made the two young ghosts curious, and the skull annoyed.

Which ended up with the shadow ghost bringing along everyone else with him.

"Are we almost there? This snow is getting into my clothes somehow." Tucker complained while Sam slightly shivered. "Yeah, it's _freezing_ out here! Never knew I hated the cold until now..."

"We're almost there; We should be approaching a pillar soon." Poltergeist replied, floating over to a opening.

"Well, we should hurry cus the pups are gonna keep complainin'." Cranium added in, while small protests came from the other two ghosts.

Suddenly, the sky was no longer empty, and flakes of snow started falling.

Red Huntress gazed around at the snow, watching each speck flutter through the atmosphere.

Suddenly an idea popped in her head.

Poltergeist continued down the path until he felt a small impact against the back of his shoulder.

He stopped and felt what was on it: snow.

 

And of course, the huntress' laughter.

 

"Valerie, come on, we don't have time for this..."

 

Said human scoffed as she packed another one. "Um, yeah we do." She bundled up the snow ball and faced the others.  
"Hey! Sam and Tucker! Come here so I can show you something."

Soon, Poltergeist watched as the Huntress was teaching, or better yet, _reminding_ the two ghosts on making and throwing snowballs.

One snowball managed to hit Cranium right where his temple was, sending the skull into a pile of snow.

 

"Woah, Sam! I didn't know you had such an aim!" Tucker exclaimed with excitement as he packed his snowball.

"Yeah...that wasn't half bad." Sam replied, before grinning mischievously and throwing one straight at Tucker.

"Hey!" The other ghost yelped, while wiping off the snow from his face.

The goth burst into a laughing fit until she too, got hit with a snowball.

 

The other three turned to see the culprit

.

"Yeah! Serves ya right!" Cranium snarked, using his telekinesis to create snowballs and keep them in place.

It didn't last long until he was knocked back into the pile again.

This time, the one responsible, was the shadow ghost himself, now possessing ice blue eyes.

" _Oops_ , my apologies."

  
A small little taunt.

That got a snowball from the huntress.

  
Not before long, it soon broke out into an all out snow ball fight, triumphs and laughter filled the air.

Poltergeist and the Red Huntress were having a great time, despite the awful deja vu nipping at them.

It didn't matter, either way, it was great.

 

The huntress hid a small, sincere smile, before throwing another snowball toward the goth ghost.

The snow kept falling, and Frostbite had to wait a little longer,

But it didn't matter

They were having the most fun together for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao throwback to the first drabble.


	8. Before the Breaking

The night sky had it's fair share of stars twinkling above.

The golden lights from the city plastered against the darkness, and beamed brightly with other colors.

Waters were soft and kept their peace along the harbor.

Two teenagers sat at the docks,

And stared out at the stars.

"And over there is Ursa Major."

"Hah, you astrology nerd."

"Hey, this is my kind of stuff I'm into."

"Mhmm."

  
The girl stared out to the city and observed the buildings, seeing each window lit up all at once.

"You know...it feels pretty good that we finally graduated."

The boy that possessed soft blue nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad all of that is over."

"We still got college to look forward to."

"Wow, thanks for the reminder."

  
It was a still Friday night;

Their techno and goth friend being busy with other plans,

Leaving the two amity vigilantes by themselves.

Silence came by again to welcome them, only this time it wasn't for very long.

  
"....You know, it's been three years, but I still can't find myself to trust _him_..."

 

"You still don't trust Vlad?"

 

The young man asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Of course I don't. Look, Danny, I'll still be nice to him for all its worth, but I can never really forgive him for all those lies..."

"Valerie, he's changed, and you forgave me for all the lies I've said to you. Why not him?"

Her gray green eyes faced him.

"Because he's done wrong before! You...you had your reasons. Sure, I was really pissed at you for a while, but then I came into terms and understood your side."

She paused and stared out into the ocean again.

"But him? I can't really look past Vlad that much after his shit."

"Val, he regrets all he's done back when he was evil. You know he's trying to right his wrongs every day."

A sigh escaped from the young woman.

"I know...and trust me, I still give him chances. It's just...its just hard, you know."

He frowned at that remark.

  
"And why am I an exception? I've went behind your back as Phantom before. What makes me different?"

"Because you weren't really evil. You were just trying to be a hero and I was just so bitterly angry at you."

He looked over at the sea, feeling himself shiver slightly.

"And if I ever became evil and wanted to right my wrongs, would you forgive me? Would you give me a chance?"

 

She didn't say anything.

She didn't say another word for a few minutes.

 

"Would you forgive me? If I ever turn into **him**? If I ever suddenly became evil?"

 

"Would you have a reason?"

 

Now he was the one that went silent.

He pondered long before nodding.

 

"I know that future is destroyed for good, but if I ever did, yes; I would have a reason."

"And what does this have to do with Vlad?"

"He had a reason."

They stared at each other for a moment before the other spoke again.

"Vlad just wanted a family, but that went to the extreme. It was an extremely drastic plan, but he finally saw its flaws."

 

She turned back to face her friend once more.

 

"Vlad tried to _murder_ my father, steal my mother and tried to make me his son. But we found another way, and eventually, after looking through all of that, I forgave him.

I understood why he did all those things. Don't get me wrong, I was angry. At one point I _hated_ Vlad, but then I realized, he's in pain, and he's alone. He needs someone to guide him and give him a second chance..."

 

"And that someone was you."

 

She finished his sentence, keeping herself at a lax expression.

 

He nodded again.

"Yeah, I had to, Valerie. For his sake, for Dani's sake, and for my family's sake."

"Don't forget for Amity's sake. You got rid of an evil villain flying around."

A chuckle escaped from him.

"Yeah, I sure did."

 

They were silent again until the young woman brought up more humor.

"You know, if you ever went evil, who knows if I'm gonna be the one to stop you. You might trick me or something."

A shaky laugh came from the blue eyed teen.

 

"I rather you stop me if anything. And you know I would never do that."

He paused for a moment.

"You know I promise I won't turn against you or anyone. I won't turn evil. As long as I got you, Sam, Tuck, and my family, you got nothing to worry about."

 

She smiled at that soft promise.

 

"I'm glad, Danny. If anything, I'll give Vlad more chances. And also, if anything, I'll keep my eye on you, _Phantom_."

He chuckled softly as she playfully, lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"And I'll keep my eye on you, _Red Huntress_."

  
More laughter ensured, and they continued their sight seeing yet again.

With the hope of nothing to worry about in the future.


	9. A Timed Habit

It was only for tonight,

It shouldn't be that much of a problem.

  
The mayor sighs as he fixed his tie and brushed up his suit.

The party was about to start in half an hour, and he didn't want to waste that chance of making a good impression.

Said party was being hosted by a neighboring company, in needs of wanting to be in partnership of Dalv Co. Mayor Masters set up and prepared himself for the night, looking at himself in the mirror.

He could almost sense his skin prickling slightly from that _urge_ again.

  
No; this was a night he knew he couldn't shift into his ghost form. He can ignore the urge just for this one night, he'll be fine.

The mayor began heading down the stairs, saying goodbye to his daughter who was watching tv.

 

"Remember, don't stay up too late, okay?"

"No worries, Dad. I'll be in bed before you come back!"

The mayor smiled at his daughter, until she added another thing.

"Oh and uh, Dad. You gonna be okay? You know with the uh.... _thing_ you always get?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be fine, I promise, Danielle."

"Alright. Also, if you get drunk, you better use that Lift app I got you!"

  
With that, the two laughed and he said a final farewell. He exited out the house, heading towards his car and taking off.

  
Arriving at said party wasn't a problem.

 

The mayor entered the mansion down near the valleys of Amity Park and the party was already in full motion.

Attendees and servants went around with champagne and samples of appetizers.  
People from all around, both co workers and those from the company, wearing formal and fancy clothings.

The mayor casually walked into the area with the sound of chatting all around him.

One attendee offered him a glass of champagne, and with a quick lift from his hand, the mayor took the offer.

He's going to need the alcohol for this case.

  
"Vlad Masters! What an honor to be in your presence!"

  
Mayor Masters turned around to see none other than the host himself, smiling in an open welcome and his wife at his side.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Geraldine and I were worried that you wouldn't be able to!"

The mayor gave a soft smile, adjusting his tie out of habit as usual.

"Why, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Adam."

Adam and Geraldine chuckled softly, his wife then gazing over the mayor slightly.

 

"You are looking quite fetch, Vlad! You look quite _young_ for someone in their mid fourties. Tell me, are you trying to dye your hair? I see some color in there!"

 

Vlad chuckled softly, biting back the anxiety that began trickling in.  
"Why uh, yes! Of course I am, and well, healthy lifestyles can do that to a person."

He gave a soft laugh as he tried to keep shoving down the anxiety.  
Unfortunately, its become very noticeable that he has become younger physically.

  
Small talk went by here and there, sometimes with the host, then his wife, then co workers from both their companies.

Time seemed to go by quickly as he participated more in the social gathering, and the late night entrees were soon going to commence.

And then that urge began crawling back again.

  
Vlad had ignored the urge to change into his ghost form this entire time; he kept himself busy with the party and small talk to eventually forget about it.

For some reason, it's gotten worse, which it rarely does in his case.

  
Another glass of champagne went down his throat, but it did not sate the sweat behind his neck, or the prickling of his skin. He's getting goosebumps as he kept interacting with more people, and the mayor felt his core burning.

  
"Excuse me, I need to get some air..."

  
With that, the mayor walked away from the group he was interacting with and stepped outside to one of the balcony.

Quickly, the man made sure no one was looking over at his direction, so that he can go invisible and try to fly out.

However, it seems that didn't work out as he began to shift into his ghost form. The now familiar white rings appeared out of him and he knew that he was screwed.

  
Vlad has fucked up as always.

  
The rings washed over him, to show the Spirit of Amity in his place.

Plasmius winced slightly, awaiting a terrified or shocked scream to echo from behind the glass.

  
However, everything was silent.

  
Plasmius looked behind him, noticing how the party inside was suddenly extremely still, as if they were unmoving...

A better look at the party and the halfa realized that they were completely still and unmoving. As if time itself had...

  
_Time_...

  
"I thought you would be more careful, Vladimir."

  
The halfa turned back around to see the familiar purple cloaked apparition, who stared at him with slight concern.

"Clockwork..." Plasmius said, before shaking his head. "I apologize for this, it's just...the urge has gotten worse all of a sudden and it wouldn't be a problem to keep it quiet but-"

 

A hand was shown, a sign to yield the older halfa's ramble.

 

  
"Nothing to worry about, Spirit of Amity. However, you do need to be more careful next time."

A sigh escaped from Plasmius, tranquility now being present this time.

"Thank you...for doing this." He responded, glancing at the frozen people who stood like mannequins.  
"It would have detrimental if they have seen me shift..."

 

He then went over and leaned slightly against the stone rail of the balcony, looking over at the time master again.

"You know, I never quite understand why I'm stuck with such an urge like this. The wanting of being in my ghost form at night."

The time master tweaked the gears of his staff, giving off a small shrug in response.

"A good possibility is that is some sort of side effect from the amulet"s power you've absorbed."

Now that did sound reasonable on why this occurs every night.  
If only began as a urge after the transformation from the amulet.

With a lift of his staff, Clockwork beckoned at the hero towards the party.

  
"I shouldn't be pausing time for too long, and you already had a chance of shifting. The party awaits you, _Mayor Masters."_

And he was right.

  
Immediately, Plasmius let the change take hold of him again, the rings washing him over once more to leave the mayor back at his spot again.

He turned to the time master once more.

"Thank you."

With that, Clockwork echoed a "time in" and disappeared, letting time flow by once more.

  
The urge didn't dare to rise up again, now being dormant and sated.

Vlad left the balcony and entered the party once more, upholding the social chattering with more confidence now.

Hopefully, the next time this happens he is more careful.

The mayor didn't want to bother Clockwork anymore than he already did as the hero.


	10. Take the Hit; Take a Chance

It was notable, and simple.

Take aim, and _never_ hesitate.

  
The target:  
A ghost,  
Like always  
But this one had importance.

Rather yet,  
A debt to pay.

Further through the girl swirls, she steadied on the board, going deeper into the Zone.

Familiar landscapes and islands began to disappear; being nothing but fuzz and blurs that went past the corners of her eyes.

Areas became vacant once more, until another sight had appeared before her.

  
There.

  
An ectosignature was detected.

  
Her foot pressed further into the pedal on the board, making her go past speeds of many.  
Pink beams lit up from the front and turned to static.

Faster.

Faster.

And then,  
A scream.

  
The target was caught,  
Shaken  
Yelling  
Accusing  
Screaming.

  
"You owe us...and your little payment is far overdue..."

"Give me more time! I promise I can make it right!

  
Promise.

That's a lie.

  
She narrowed her eyes to glare behind the screen.  
Fire began to ignite inside her soul.  
It was burning for well served justice.

  
Immediately, she shook her head.

Liar.

  
Her suit listened to her response,  
And finished the job.

Pink arrays went off and the apparition stopped screaming.  
Static sparkled around, while gray green ectoplasm dripped through.

A Shifter,  
Who would have guessed.

  
After the ordeal, that assignment was done. She should be getting back to the manor soon.

  
_"You know, I'm no fan of having my neighbors be electrocuted into nothing, but I have to say, you had no mercy."_

Her head whipped around to see a looming figure, and feminine features.

_"I like that."_

  
No mercy?  
No.  
_No._  
_He derseved it._  
_It's not the same._

  
Immediately a ray pistol formed from her wrist and aimed at the tall woman.  
"Who are you and what do you want?"

White teeth grinned at her with a peak of fangs.

"My, no need for the aggression, _child_. I pose no threat."

 

Her incredibly long eye lashes batted for innocence.  
Her dark burgundy hair was stayed put while an eccentric crown was on her head adorned with two sets of horns (spikes?).

 

"You know.....as disturbed by your attack with no remorse, I find your value quite intriguing."

The huntress grimaced.

 

"He deserved it; he was a lying scumbag, a criminal."

The ghost woman laughed.

"And you aren't? You just commited murder."

"By _your_ terms; it's not the same..."

And it never will be.

  
Gold yellow eyes gleamed brightly as she floated past the other.

"Very well. Take my appearance to be worth while, because this won't be the last time you'll see me. Trust me, I've been looking almost desperately for those like you....."

  
She turned around again

"Who _are_ you?"

  
"An empress; an _ally_."

  
And she disappeared just like that.

The huntress never thought of an encounter like that before,  
But it seemed the legendary ghost of gold had paid her a visit.

 

Ghost of Gold.  
Woman of Static.  
Empress of Envy.

 

All the same ghost if she recalled.

  
Without any further thought, she left and went back to the manor,  
While the heavy weight of morality rested on her shoulders.


	11. The Unworld

The flailing never stopped, they just kept going.

Further down the steps they went, hovering slightly over them.   
The shadow ghost knew how these scum were, trying to find any way to slow down and haul at their faith.

 

Many times he took the stairs, physically planting his feet onto the steps, only for the victims to pressed onto them to halt.

Not this time.

_"Let go of me! Where the hell are ya taking me?!"_

  
Poltergeist gave a small scoff, continuing to float into the area without looking back at the other.

Entering the area, the room came to life, in such an ironic twist.  
Red lights glimmered and brightened at the motion of their creator, beakers giving a glare from their tips and devices humming in greeting.

Beyond them, their own came to life as well, only for a red glow to peak out through the opening.

 ** _Danger_**.

  
"What the fuck is this place?!"

 

Poltergeist could only smile softly, still dragging the worthless ghost inside, one hand giving a quick push of a nearby button.

On command, the opening spread, and the red glow began to reveal itself, expanding and almost lighting up the entire room-no, _lab_ with crimson.

 

The other ghost could only stare, but already by staring into it, their eyes began to sting slightly from such a powerful color.

"You know...we could have used eyes like yours...its such a shame you put them to waste by selling out our codes and wasting your talents on a worthless company..."

The shadow ghost began, venom practically laced in his tone.

 

"A real shame indeed...you just had to throw a wrench in our plans, didn't you?"

The other ghost gave a hiss.

"They offered me more than what _you_ would ever do!"

 

A clawed hand tightened his grip, while another grabbed at the ghost's throat.

" _I_ would have given you a promotion...however, it seemed your greed had gotten the best of you, hmm?"

He lets go, and the dragging continues.

All there is in this room, was red.

The portal was staring at them, but not with a welcoming gaze.

"This is where you'll be staying...-" Poltergeist started, looking back at the other, red scleras popping out more than the green in his irises.

_"-....For all eternity."_

  
_They weren't looking back at a ghost._   
_No, this man was a demon._

 

Without any warning, the ghost felt themself being lifted and completely tossed into the red portal.

It consumed them, welcomed them in a brash way of sucking them into pure darkness at first, only for their eyes to be burned once more by the red.

Red.  
Red glows within darkness.  
Suffocating them, despite the fact they don't need air.

It felt denser than the ghost zone, but it was bitter and cruel.

They couldn't shut their eyes.  
 _Why couldn't they shut their eyes_.

 

Screams of terror filled the atmosphere, but they didn't care.  
All they could focus on was their eyes beginning to burn.

Corneas were tearing one by one; pupils were contracting and dilating back and forth.  
They tried to shield them with their hands, but it was a fruitless attempt.

It was as if there was steam itself floating out of their eyes.

Fire was bleeding through.

All they could do was scream in agony as hell took them in.

 

No, not hell.

 _The Unworld_.

 

The Unworld took their residence and ripped them of their eyes.

A simple cost of checking in.

.....

Meanwhile, the button was pressed again, and the panel doors shut tight.

Poltergeist gave a soft huff, running a hand through his hair.

At least that was done for today.  
Now, he can focus on other tasks in his schedule.

  
The shadow ghost turned away, leaving the lab of red, not looking back at the hinted bloody glow that peaked from the portal.


	12. Unwelcomed

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"What seems to be the problem, Pandora? I can't simply come in for the view?"

 

The Acropolis of Athens was in quiet peace, undisturbed by any interruptions,  
Until now.

Standing at the main area, Pandora glared down at a certain shadow ghost who looked up into her gaze, calm and content.

There was clear tension between them, and yet Poltergeist pushed on.

"Am I not allowed for a visit?"

Pandora gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing at him. One set of arms were folded in front of her, while the second was behind.

"You are _not_ welcomed here anymore."

  
Poltergeist seemed slightly surprised, but he hid it with a neutral gaze, eyes glancing around the area before returning.   
"Oh? Is that so?"

The mythologic still kept a stern gaze, until it formed into a glare.

"That's right; I forbid you to enter the Acropolis."

 

Poltergeist was unaffected by this declaration, and he didn't waver from his spot.   
"Is that how you treat an old friend?"

  
It angered Pandora even more.

How _dare_ he try to show his face again.  
How _dare_ he try to pursue something that had been tarnished the second she found out about the truth.

_"Get out."_

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, _Poltergeist. **Get. Out**."_

  
The shadow ghost seemed to narrow his eyes back, as if he could practically see the mythologic seething out smoke.

He still didn't move, and it looked as if he wanted to say more,  
But he didn't.

After a few seconds, Pandora lifted one of her arms for a motion. Soon, a herd of guards came floating in, surrounding the shadow ghost.

Poltergeist only stared at the guards with unamusement, and the spears and swords that were shoved towards his face caused no further reaction.

His green eyes only looked back to stare into Pandora's red eyes, that shimmered with nothing but fury, persistence,   
And pain.

"I never want to see your presence around here ever again..."

  
Poltergeist sighed softly, still unaffected by her words and kept a cold gaze.   
"Alright, if that's what you desire, I'll take my leave."

Nothing else was said, and Poltergeist turned around to head out

One of the guards lifted his head, looking over towards Pandora.   
"Should we follow him and lead him out, my lady?"

Soon after, Poltergeist reached the outer area and stopped for a moment.   
The mythologic stared on, only to see the shadow ghost quickly shift into a black mist and disappear completely.

"No, that won't be necessary...."

  
After the dispersement of the guards, Pandora could only stare out at the outer brim again and shake her head slowly.

She immediately turned away from it all and walked back into the building.

  
It still hurts her every time.

Turning him away was the hardest thing she's ever done in a long time.

  
First Syncope.  
Now Phantom.

  
History repeats itself, after all.


	13. Strong Taste

"Are you warming up, Great One?"

Danny shivered slightly, trying to keep his ice power under control. He instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, feeling an immense wave of cold go through his system.

"I-I'm trying...and y-you don't have to call me Great One. J-Just call me Danny."

 

Frostbite gave a quick nod, seeing how the young halfa was still shivering lightly.

It's only been a few days since Danny had came to the Far Frozen for help. Throughout this time, the halfa was slowly learning how to control his new core abilities.

However, from time to time, they would spike up and risk sending him back to hypothermia again.

For now, it seems he's starting to hang of it, little by little.

  
Frostbite reached out for a cup and pulled out a bottle that hung from his belt.

He popped off the cap and pour a glowing, amber colored liquid into the cup.

  
The ghost yeti made sure it wasn't too potent, and hopefully it would help him.

  
"Here."

Frostbite sets the cup down at the round table Danny was sitting at. The young teen eying at the cup curiously before slowly grabbing it, holding it with both hands.

"W-What is this?"

  
"It is a drink that will help warm your system, along with relaxing you."

Green eyes stared at the amber liquid, not feeling any heat emitting from the cup, but didn't question it.  
He went in and slowly took a sip, letting it travel down his throat.

The temperature was cool, but the taste was the one that _burned_.

Danny immediately coughed, setting the cup down miraculously without dropping it. He cleared his throat as the liquid began to pool into his system.

"What is that?!"

  
Frostbite chuckled a bit from the reaction, a small bit of fondness shown in his eyes.

"That is a bit of bourbon made in the Far Frozen. Some of us enjoy drinking it to keep us warm or for social activities."

Danny cleared his throat again, still having the bitter taste sting in his mouth, yet there was a bit of sweetness that tickled his tongue. A sense of light headedness started to wash over.  
"Wait.....bourbon...as in, the liquor?"

Frostbite nodded.  
"That's right."

 

Danny leaned back a bit on the couch, still feeling the warmth of the liquid flow through. He noticed that he wasn't shivering anymore, and that he was feeling much better than earlier.

"Well...I haven't really...you know......drank before..."

 

"Oh...well you do not need to keep drinking it, Danny. You are no longer shivering."

Frostbite watched carefully, just in case the liquid disperses from his system.

So far, it seems like the halfa is keeping himself contained.

  
Sitting up, Danny looked at the drink, staring at it for a brief moment before slowly pushing it away.

"Thank you, Frostbite, but uhh.....I don't think I need it right now."

 

The ghost yeti understood, grabbing the cup.  
"Continue to meditate, Danny."  
He smiled, looking over at the young halfa.   
"You still have much to learn."

  
Danny nodded, and he went back to meditating.

One thing for sure in his head: He is _never_ going to be drinking something like that again.....


End file.
